monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Werewolf/@comment-26948680-20151217212745/@comment-5348028-20151222033913
Thanks for clarifying. I wouldn't know how to react at first, with my eyes teared-up from the spices. I would wipe my eyes to make sure I wasn't hallucinating; before me was that absolutely beautiful Wolf-girl I could never muster up the courage to ask out. My heart heart beating at the metaphorical rate of a sub machine gun, I tried to gain control of my composure. "What did you say?", I asked. "Silly, I said that was my very first sammich! You always love to order Honey Maple Turkey with swiss, lettuce, tomato, oil & vinegar, salt & pepper with lots of spicy mustard on one bread and mayo on the other side. I know it must be delicious; I made this one especially for you. Do you love it........do you....love...me?" She said confidently with a down-turn in her tone and facial features. She was blushing profusely. "I, uh, love it! I guess I couldn't handle all this mustard tonight", I said genuinely, not wanting to hurt her feelings. She did mess my sandwich up, but she did this for me after all. "Um, what...how did you get into my apartment? Do you have your parent's key?", I said, afraid yet aroused. "Silly, my parents don't know I'm here. I jumped up to your window from the alley on the side. By the way, you should consider locking your windows when you're not home.....there are girls that may or may not want to...take advantage of you", she said with a virginal, yet lustful hunger in her eyes. I always liked her, and even though she's in her 20's, she seemed like she was a sweet, innocent child uncorrupted by sin. I responded, hoping to deter away a situation that may make her parents lose respect and adoration for me. She slowly advanced in my direction with her hands held behind her back; "well, you never answered my question...", she said lovingly. I nervously turned away from her with my eyes opened wide in shock at what was happening. The spicy mustard still burning the innards of my nostrils. I was trying to avoid answering that, but she's persistent. "Um, I, uh...I think you're one of the most beautiful girls I've had the pleasure of knowing, sort of. But I don't know you well enough to say that I love you", I said while praying internally for the safety of her heart, and my body. Her eyes welled up with tears to my dismay; but just as fast as she started to cry, she took off her beautiful fuchsia-colored dress with lillies imprinted on it. Her plump pussy dripping nectar down her right thigh; the sweet smell of honey filled the air. She wasn't wearing underwear.....she planned this carefully, and came here with a singular purpose. My heart beat as if I was about to have a heart attack as I jumped up out of my chair. Hoping to back off, my knees buckled like a newborn fawn just learning to walk. "Well maybe you'll love me as much as I've always loved you after I give you my virginity. I want a family with you like my parents have with me. They would love you as a son in law!", she said excitingly as she caught me from falling. Her juicy naked breasts pressed up against my chest. "Just let it happen and I promise you'll see how good I will make you feel", she said as she ferally pushed me to the floor and pulled my pants off. I both wanted and didn't want this; but my body told the truth. I had an erection that hurt from being on the edge of readiness. She pushed down on my chest with her left hand as her right hand violently grabbed my penis and inserted it deep within her sticky, moist vagina. I wanted nothing more than to get away, but this is everything I've always wanted. I could only then think about how much her parents would now hate me that I stole their beloved daughter's innocence. I felt hopeless. I couldn't muster up the energy to escape....don't know if I wanted to anymore. I suddenly became fine with any consequences that may occur and just gave in and layed back. She pumped on me like a seasoned professional...working my penis like she pleasured me countless times before. It felt too good, and without being able to control myself, I shot huge loads of semen inside of her womb. She cried out loud in ecstacy and continued pumping on me. A few seconds later, my door was unlocked and her mother came rushing in. I knew right then and there that I was either going to be kicked out, or was about to be horribly murdered for defiling her daughter. "Oh my goodness! You wasn't lying....you did finally get him to accept you as his wife!", her mother said blushing as she walked over to sit in the chair right next to her daughter fucking me on the floor. I wanted to die of embarrassment. The sex scene continued until I came two more times within her (ending my comment because it's too long already). It was explained to me that their daughter loved me the moment I moved in a few months ago, and that they sensed my crush on her. I imprinted on her through pheromones without realizing it. The mother and father was so fond of me because they saw me as a potential son in law, but never mentioned it. I was a good man they wanted in the family. I can continue this story if anyone wants.